


Really?

by Hushka



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hushka/pseuds/Hushka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok.  So he's gay.  What's the big deal?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really?

“All these years and not ONCE did he mention that he was gay!” talking loudly as he paced back and forth in his hotel room flailing his arms crazily like a mad man.

“Now he wants to mention it to me. Do you think he could’ve told me back then? Noooooo!” as he threw himself upon the plush bed staring blankly at the ceiling.

“I mean – for crying out loud!” He tossed around trying to keep it together when he finally sat up burying his face into his hands shaking his head side to side giving up. “My God! I am an idiot!” as he muffled those words through his hands.

**‘Knock, knock** ’ Tamaki peeked towards the door through his fingers with his mouth slightly open making a clicking sound with his tongue.

“C’mon Tamaki I need to talk to you … please” said the voice on the other side of the door. Kyoya waited patiently as he heard the footsteps taking its sweet time walking towards the door to unlock it and finally open. He stepped inside to find Tamaki standing there looking adorable as ever and closed the door behind him … of course locking it. Calculating his every word and move making sure that what he says or does comes out right. His eyes staring into those alluring purple eyes _‘Yea … sure … who am I kidding?’_

“Well?” said Tamaki crossing his arms across his chest and glaring at him while tapping his foot. “Why now? Why not back in Ouran Academy?” feeling hurt. Kyoya could not find the words and stared at the floor. He was waiting for an answer “What? Now you’re speechless.” Tamaki sat down on the couch feeling irritated.

_‘Ok Kyoya … you can do this’_ trying to get himself worked up like a brave soldier going into war. “The truth of the matter is” as he stopped to glance a look at the violet eyed gorgeous man with the striking blonde hair “I’ve been actually scared to tell you because I know that you love Haruhi” as his voice became so low barely a whisper and actually filled with jealousy.

He stood up straight pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. Tamaki’s eyebrow lifted and stood up from the chair walking towards him. “I mean … we are best friends and you had every right to know but …” he was cut-off by Tamaki’s finger on his lips gesturing him to stop.

He pushed the fingers off his lips and wanted to finish letting out what has been building up for so long. Kyoya clenched his fists and glared at Tamaki. _‘He looks cute when he’s mad’_ Tamaki thought to himself amusingly. “Damn it Tamaki! Do you know how hard it was for me to say I’m gay!” hissing at him. “It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. Trying to be the best third son of Ootori … Oh! Let’s not forget the expression my father gave me … it was like ray beams from a galaxy space ship waiting to obliterate me” gasping for air as he furiously walked back and forth in the room as he continued forward.

Tamaki trying not to laugh, which under these circumstances would be highly non-beneficial, approached him slowly from behind and wrapped his arms around Kyoya’s waist to stop him as he continued to spew words out of his mouth. Kyoya turned around with a determined yet soft look in his eyes as he leaned into Tamaki’s neck taking in the scent that has caused him many miserable nights feeling lonely; he whispered “I’ve loved you for so long that it killed me every time you doted over her and not me. I was afraid that you wouldn’t look at me the same,” feeling the tension subsiding as Tamaki began massaging his back with circular motions and gently kissed his raven-black hair.

Kyoya lifted his head from his neck and gave him a puzzled look. When soft lips met his – so gentle – that made Kyoya weak in the knees. Tamaki nibbled on his lips and slid his wet tongue across the bottom of the lip waiting for permission, which was easily granted. How long Kyoya has waited for this moment? The kiss seemed like a blissful eternity when Tamaki finally broke the kiss leaving Kyoya with eyes closed and mouth slightly parted.

Tamaki held him closer and seductively whispered into his ear “You know … all this could’ve been avoided and you could’ve been mine a long time ago” pulling back and staring deeply into those dark luscious onyx eyes “and I would’ve told you that I am gay” giving off that Princely smile.

“Wha-…,” as he was cut-off by Tamaki’s lips on his kissing passionately as Kyoya wrapped his arms around his neck. _‘This is so perfect’_ as Kyoya gave into Tamaki. _‘Wait a minute’_ Kyoya stops abruptly panting “Then why did you dote over Haruhi?” “What about it?” Tamaki said as he nibbled on his neck.

“If you are telling me that you are gay then why did you pay so much attention to her?” trying to stay focused feeling the shivers going down his back. Tamaki chuckled “Really? Did you ever see me kiss her or even touch her like this,” as he slowly glided his hand up Kyoya’s thigh landing on his erection and pushing his palm up against it. “Nngh” placing his head in the crook of Tamaki’s neck he thought he was going to die from the erotic sensation. “Does that answer your question?” Tamaki mischievously states.

Kyoya nods his head in agreement because the truth of the matter is that he loves those strong hands right now.  “Good.  Well then, let’s finish what you wanted to start and how I wanted to end.”  Kyoya gave his lover a huge smile as he was picked up bridal style and placed on the bed.

Tamaki crawled on top of him, clapped twice and lights out.  

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself ... for some reason I was thinking about lights out and what better way but to clap. I know ... corny. What can I say? I'm corny. :)))


End file.
